


always sunday

by revengeavenue



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, everything is happy and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: Sunday was their day.





	

Sunday was always a warm day for them. No matter the temperature outside, they were relaxed in their bed together with limbs caught in a soft tangle. The closeness of their bodies brought upon happy lungs and fluttering eyelids, while the air smelled of whatever month they were in.

Dan loved the summertime Sundays the most; the breeze would flow so beautifully in through the open windows. It crashed upon their naked skin, like a wave without the saltwater. He would bask in the soft glow of morning light, and Phil would watch him with a certain kind of peacefulness in his mind. Dan was effortlessly beautiful - it reflected in his eyes.

Phil would make them tea and they'd spend hours in bed without looking at the time. They'd instead lose track of it, and talk until they ran out of things to talk about, or until one asked the other to do the dishes. After a busy week, they always could count on Sunday to make everything feel right again.

For Dan and Phil, Sundays were for all the things that most don't take the time to do. Glowing skin radiated warmth, and their eyes were stuck on one another. They worshiped the streams of light that slipped past the dusty blinds, feeling the heat of it on their skin. All was still, and their hearts were filled with the sun from a pleasant Sunday.


End file.
